Typically, an Automatic Call Distribution (ACD) function is provided in conjunction with a computerized Private Branch Exchange (PBX). This ACD function enables a group of agents, termed ACD agents, to handle a high volume of inbound calls and simultaneously allows a queued caller to listen to recordings when waiting for an available ACD agent. The ACD function typically informs inbound callers of their status while they wait and the ACD function routes callers to an appropriate ACD agent on a first-come-first-served basis.
Today, all full-featured PBXs provide the ACD function and there are even vendors who provide switches specifically designed to support the ACD function. The ACD function has been expanded to provide statistical reporting tools, in addition to the call queuing and call routing functions mentioned above, which statistical reporting tools are used to manage the call center. For example, ACD historical reports enable a manager to identify times: (a) when inbound callers abandon calls after long waits in a queue because, for example, the call center is staffed by too few ACD agents and (b) when many ACD agents are idle. In addition, ACD forecasting reports, based on the historical reports, allow the manager to determine appropriate staffing levels for specific weeks and months in the future.
Over time, the scope of the call center has increased. In particular, companies realized that if it was useful to provide telephone service for customers wishing to call them, it would also be useful for the companies to call their customers (or potential customers) directly. This function is commonly referred to as outbound telemarketing. Currently, agents making outbound calls, referred to as outbound agents, are separate from ACD agents handling inbound calls and call center software separately manages outbound call lists for outbound agents to ensure that each outbound agent wastes little time in dialing or in performing overhead operations.
Today, call center managers want to connect a caller to an ACD agent having exactly the right skills to serve the caller. However, "skills based" ACD agent groups are often small and, as a result, whenever an inbound call arrives, all such "skills based" ACD agents may be busy. In such instances, the ACD function can take call back instructions from the caller and the ACD function can manage the call back functions, for example, by assigning such calls, in accordance with the caller instructions, to a "skills based" ACD agent whenever one becomes available.
However, despite the ability of ACD functions to manage inbound calls separately from outbound calls, there is a need in the art for a method for managing the call center ACD operation in an efficient manner by combining the management of outbound and inbound calls.